


Night Nurse

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn't expect his time in the hospital to be very eventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Request for smut, and I remembered a picture I used to see all the time of Tim in a nurse uniform riding Jason. So, yeah, a little different but that's all I got.

It’s an idiotic mistake that lands Tim in the hospital. Stupid only in the fact that there were _reporters_ there to see him take the fall that didn’t actually hurt him as much as they made it out to later on. There's nothing more bruised on Tim than his pride but Tim, of course, has to humor them by staying in the hospital for longer than he really needs to. Just to keep everyone happy and not suspicious at all of Timothy Drake-Wayne.

At least he had his own room.

The nurses checking in on him every few hours are bad enough, but Tim knows he would have gone completely insane if he had to share the room with someone legitimately hurt. As it is he’s close to going stir-crazy on his second night of forced bed rest. Something Dick had taken great glee in telling Tim to follow strictly as he confiscated Tim’s laptop and _both_ of his phones. There’s no clock in the room but Tim’s internal one tells him it’s just after midnight. A feeling that’s confirmed when he hears footsteps nearing his door.

The night nurse making her rounds. Tim closes his eyes and does his best to fake sleeping as the handle to the door clicks slightly as it’s turned. The door creaks open and Tim waits for the nurse to get her visual check done.

The door creaks even more as it’s pushed wider and Tim controls his breathing as heels click on the floor. Sharp heels very unlike the flat shoes every hospital worker wears. The gait is heavy and Tim shifts slightly. Trying to turn enough so he can slit his eyes open and see the intruder.

The door clicks shut and the lock slides into place as a very masculine sounding laugh fills the room. “I know you’re awake. Don’t try that trick on me.”

"Jason," Tim says and opens his eyes. Sitting up to, well, _gape_. Any thought of being attacked leaving his mind as he blanks it all out. "What are you _wearing_?"

Jason cocks an eyebrow at him. Hands propped up on his hips as he smirks. Cocky and sure of himself even as he stands there in a tight white nurse suit. The kind that’s only seen in the worst pornos or at Halloween. It’s open in the front, gaping where Jason’s chest simply isn’t, and barely reaches past the tops of his thighs. Giving plenty of room for the sheer white stockings and candy red garters that strain against his thigh muscles. Tim’s eyes inevitably go down to the terrifying looking heeled shoes strapped on to his feet. Shiny white and a good two inches taller than what Tim’s ever been forced to try while under cover.

For very good reason too, but Jason seems to have no problem moving in them.

"You’re a smart guy," Jason adjusts the almost _jaunty_ jut of his little white hat with the red cross done in sequins on it. "I’m sure you can figure that out for yourself while I take your, hm, _blood pressure_ with this brand new cuff we got in."

"That’s, um," Tim stutters as Jason throws a foil wrapped condom at his face. And then _sways_ up to the bed. With exaggerated hip motions that make Tim’s mouth go dry as the very important questions —‘why?’ and ‘where the _fuck_ is this coming from?’ being the top two— get burned to ashes as Jason’s fingers creep up under the outfit. Coming down with something red and lacy that has Tim absolutely _riveted_. "Oh."

"Uh huh," Jason’s laughing but Tim can’t tear his eyes away long enough to care. Jason’s hands smooth over the front of his legs. Fingers catching first in the thong and then in the garters. "You wanna put that on, Timmy, so I can get a good reading for your chart?"

The thong rolls down Jason’s legs before the man climbs up onto the bed and Tim becomes more focused on the way Jason looks straddling him. The tight nurse uniform bulging obscenely in the front as he kneels over Tim. The seems around his shoulders are stretched and popped in a few places. He should look ridiculous as he takes the condom from Tim's lax fingers with a smirk. The foil ripping easily as Tim swallows hard.

"You're quiet," Jason pushes Tim's sweats down --and Tim's thankful now that boxers had been deemed too strenuous for his condition-- calloused hand wrapping around his hardening dick. Pumping slow and teasingly until Tim's hard enough to roll the condom on. "I think I like that. Your smart little mouth gaping and speechless."

Which would be funny in any other situation, Tim acknowledges. Any other situation where Jason isn't still stroking his dick. Encouraging Tim to buck up a little as he _moves_ over Tim's lap. Intent clear even to Tim's fried brain. "You can't," Tim swallows back a moan as Jason lowers himself down. Now holding Tim still. "Exactly blame me for being surprised, Jay."

"Shut up," Jason says. Distracted and eyes shut as he shifts. Tim's dick rubbing up against him until Jason finds the right angle and _sinks_ down. Easily. Because he's already stretched and lubed himself up, a tiny part of Tim's mind provides as the rest of him groans about how tight and hot Jason is. Tim's fingers catch in the garters as he clutched Jason's legs. Pulling a little as the older man settles himself with a rock of his hips that makes Tim see neon stars behind his eyes.

"Yeah," Jason's eyes slit back open and he's staring straight down at Tim. Bouncing experimentally on him. Shifting Tim's dick and making the bed groan with him. "That'll do it," Jason grabs one of Tim's hands and presses it against the bulge in the front of the stretched skirt. Pushing until Tim's cupping him through the cloth. Jason's voice is tight as he rises up and then sinks back down in a smooth motion that leaves them both moaning. "You just keep that up and let me do all the work. I'll get that reading in no time."

Tim wants to say something about the terrible porn Jason must've watched to get those lines, but Jason's moving. Fast and hard over him, and the way Jason feels around his dick as he rides Tim is far more important at the moment. He'll bring it up later. Much later. When Jason isn't slick and tight around him, driving him insane with each shift.

"Come on, Timmy. Just," Jason breaks off in a moan as Tim shifts his hand. Rubbing Jason and curving his fingers barely under the hem. The tips of his fingers brushing the bottom of Jason's dick. The motion of Jason bouncing doing most of the work for Tim just as long as he remembers to press just hard enough to pull the occasional groan from the man.

Tim moves his other hand back around Jason's leg. Spreading his fingers to feel the hard muscle of his ass, not even covered by the costume anymore, as Jason works. The muscle contracting in time with each bounce. "Jay," Tim groans and pushes up. Trying to snap his hips up to meet Jason. 

"No!" Jason growls as he slams back down. Hard enough to pin Tim to the bed. His hands come up to grip Tim's shoulders and Jason leans forward. Putting most of his weight on Tim before he starts moving again. More than enough to deny Tim the leverage he needs to move. "Can't let the, ah," something with the angle agrees with Jason, because his words trail off into a full throated groan as he _moves_ back down. Impaling himself on Tim hard and _flexing_ around Tim in a way that makes Tim's eyes roll back into his head.

"Fuck!"

Tim's hand is almost smashed between their bodies now. He grips Jason harder as the man _ruts_ down on him. The louder moans and loss of rhythm all the warning Tim gets before Jason's going stiff above him. Uniform getting wet as his dick twitches through his orgasm. Body going perfectly, _wonderfully_ tight around Tim. Still moving, just enough, almost enough-

Tim's fingers dig into flesh as he comes. Jason making an almost pained noise that Tim doesn't care about. Can't care about as he whines and tries to move more. To get deeper into Jason who's holding him down hard now. Breath panting hot in Tim's right ear as Tim shudders and goes limp. Tired and sated in a way that he hasn't been in much longer than he'd like to think about.

"Hm," Jason stirs eventually. Sitting up and letting Tim slide out of him. One of the shoulders has ripped open completely, his hat is barely hanging on to his head, and the front of the white costume is obviously stained. A flash of red catches Tim's eye as Jason swings himself off and onto his feet. The lacy red thong caught around one of Jason's ankles. "Think I got some good number to record there, Timmy," Jason pulls the skirt down as far as it will go, and turns to saunter out of the room. Pausing to toss an honest to god wink over his shoulder at the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to see how your numbers compare."

It's a weak exit line, but Tim's willing to give it to him for the sole reason that Jason doesn't trip at all in the heels. Also, Tim's mind is still mush and he's pretty sure that _he_ wouldn't be able to come up with anything better. Tim lies there in the bed and lets himself bask for a few minutes before getting up to clean himself up as much as the limited bathroom will allow. Sleep, he feels, won't be hard to find tonight.

~

Tim wakes late in the morning to find Dick standing over him. A broad grin on his face as he dangles a pair of red lace in his face. "And what exactly have you been up to, little brother?"


End file.
